Metal Fight Pony: Beyblade is Magic
by Babyfruitstyles
Summary: Gingka was all set for his final battle with Damian...but he wasn't prepared for a mysterious sparkly portal to open up in the middle of the stadium! What strange events will take place on the other side? Not even the author knows! Lame summary is lame. Pony!Bladers...
1. Portal

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic! :D Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or MLP:FiM.**

* * *

The sapphire sky, dotted with fluffy marshmallow clouds, beamed down on the world as people bustled about here and there towards countless destinations. It was on this lovely day that Team Gan Gan Galaxy strode out of their grand hotel, determined to continue on the path towards their destiny.

* * *

Yu groaned and kicked a pebble as he was dragged along through the half-empty parking lot. This day couldn't get any worse. They were finally in America! He should be having fun! But no, Madoka insisted on gathering data about their current opponent first. Who cares about him and his needs, anyway...

"Yu, stop dragging your feet," Tsubasa scolded. Yu looked up at his teammate and made a slight pouting face, then, to prove a point, straightened into a stiff march. His bicolor sneakers clapped noisily against the ground with each exaggerated step.

"That's not exactly what I meant..." Tsubasa rolled his eyes and let go of Yu's hand, which he had been holding tightly up to now. "Just don't hurt yourself."

Yu, feeling triumphant at his newfound freedom, slowed down and relaxed his stomping. His green eyes grazed the black asphalt as he followed the sound of his friends' footsteps. Pebbles...more pebbles...even more pebbles...bigger pebbles...even bigger pe- ooh, what's that? His gaze locked onto a small bright slip of paper that stood out against the asphalt. Picking up the pastel beacon that appeared (and felt) to be a sticker, he read the tiny letters printed onto it.

'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,' it read. The swirly pink letters were adorned with flowers and rainbows and other girly stuff. Yuck, Yu thought in disgust. Sticking the sticker lightly onto his thumb, he flicked it with his index finger. He watched as the light breeze caught and swept the sticker up into the sky.

"Bye-bye!" he called childishly, grinning and flapping his tiny hand in a wave.

"Yu! Quit lagging, c'mon!"

Looking ahead, he saw the other Gan Gan Galaxy members standing a ways ahead of him. Sneaking one last look at the idyllic sky, he shouted "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" and scrambled to catch up. This was going to be a looong day...

* * *

Meanwhile, the sticker had begun a search for a place to land. The wind carried it higher and higher, past trees and buildings. Finally, it found a partially open window. The sticker floated inside. Now out of the wind, it wafted downward towards the hard metal surface of a desk. It went left...then right...and finally settled on a tarnished gold-and-black-engraved surface. The sticker nestled downward against the hard surface, becoming firmly attached. The gold gleamed in annoyance at the new attachment. Any slight disturbance could affect a Bey's performance drastically, after all...

* * *

_5 hours later..._

Gingka smiled in satisfaction as he rubbed the last dull spot on his Bey with a worn cloth. Pegasus seemed to smile back with it's sparkling plastic exterior. Masamune was off training, Tsubasa and Yu, who had thankfully been granted a quick recovery from their incident at the sports arena, had left the team break room to go do something, and Madoka was sitting in the corner opposite him doing some last-minute repairs on Earth Eagle and Flame Libra before the upcoming battle, so he was alone with his thoughts.

Gingka's smile turned sad. He knew he should relish his Beyblade's perfection while it lasted; his next battle was with Starbreaker's lead blader, Damian Hart. He had seen what the Kerbecs wielder had done to Konzern in battle - not to mention Eagle and Libra. It always hurt when Pegasus or any other partner Bey was badly damaged...not that it hadn't happened before, though luckily never to the point of no return.

Finally, Gingka let out a conclusive sigh. Clenching a blue-clad fist around Galaxy Pegasus, he stood briskly and turned towards Madoka. "Well...the battle starts soon. We should probably get out there."

Madoka nodded and closed her laptop. At that moment, the door to the team room opened. The other three members strode into the small furnished space. The smallest of the group bounced up and down as he entered, bursting with energy as always. "Ya ready Gingki?" he asked. "Is this battle gonna be epic or what!"

"Hmph," Masamune snorted, crossing his arms, "I say it'd be more epic if it were me battling out there and not Gingka."

"Toooo bad Masamoomoo!" Yu chimed.

Tsubasa turned to Gingka. "We're counting on you to win this for us, Gingka."

"Yeah," Yu added, "Our whole championship run is counting on you! We've come this far, don't let us down!"

Madoka stood and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Give the poor guy a break, will ya?" She softened her gaze and turned to Gingka. "No pressure, 'kay? Good luck."

Gingka smiled. "Thanks Madoka, you guys. You're all the best." He glanced down at the Bey in his hand. It gleamed reassuringly back at him. "Well..." Gingka continued, looking back up at his comrades, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Welcooome bladers! You all have waited a long time for this moment; well, your patience shall be rewarded! THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER!"

Light flooded the majestic stadium as thousands of people erupted in applause. A man in a blue shirt and red bandanna stood in a small announcer's box attached to the wall, waving his arm dramatically to accentuate his statement.

A man in a similar position posed in a box opposite the first. His white suit and top hat were decorated with red, blue, and yellow stars and stripes, somewhat symbolizing the American Flag. "Here, ladies and gentlemen, is the one-and-only, World Championship Final Battle!"

Stronger applause, accompanied by some shrill whistles, followed.

"And weee're your DJs!" the two announced simultaneously, leaning in close to each other. "Is everyone ready to see a heated battle today?"

"YEAH!" came the crowd's overwhelming consensus.

The blue-shirted announcer, Blader DJ, gestured to the enormous screen perched on the side of the stadium. Four faces, Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu blinked onto the screen. "Then let's get started! The visiting team for today, finalist in the Beyblade World Championship, Japan's pride and joy, please welcome Team Gan Gan Galaxy!"

The visiting team entered from the hallway on their side of the arena, waving to the crowd and smiling broadly. They were met immediately by jeers.

"Aw, c'mon, what gives!" Masamune complained, throwing his hands back in exasperation. "Why does everyone always boo us?!"

"They're cheering for their home team," Madoka replied, "I'd bet they'd be the ones getting booed if we were back in Japan."

Interrupting the conversation, American DJ waved to the screen, which now showed three different faces; a determined-looking brunette, a colorfully painted masked man, and a sneering blue-haired boy. "Here come the American representatives! Give it up for our own Team Starbreaker!"

The crowd's reaction was exactly the opposite of Gan Gan Galaxy's welcome as the three bladers shown on the screen - Zeo Abyss, Jack, and Damian - entered the arena. The crowd exploded into deafening cheers and whistles.

"Now, our battle for today - the final battle - Gingka V.S. Damian!"

More applause as the two bladers stepped forward. The American blader made his way up to the round bowl-shaped indent in the ground without hesitation. Gingka took one last look at Pegasus for good luck, then stepped up as well.

Masamune cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to his friend. "We're rooting for ya!"

"Don't let us down!" Yu added.

The two DJs threw up their arms with a flourish, gesturing to the arena with the other.

"The final battle is about to begin. It all ends here, folks!"

"ARE YOU READY!"

"3!" the crowd chorused.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let iiiit...RIP!"

With a slash of ripcords, Galaxy Pegasus and Hades Kerbecs sped into the bowl.

Pegasus immediately began its signature laps around the stadium, leaving a tail of cerulean light in its wake. The blue Bey slammed head-on into Kerbecs.

"I'll show you true power!" Gingka called out, clenching his fists.

Damian smirked. "I'm already familiar with 'true power,' thank you very much. I think you're the one who needs a lesson."

Gingka glanced down at his Bey, and his eyes widened to see that Pegasus had been knocked back, now wobbling slightly. Its golden opponent was still spinning strong.

Shaking off the effect, both Gingka and Pegasus straightened up.

"That's not power!" Gingka pushed back, "TRUE power comes from training and experience! You guys and your 'Arrangement System' don't know what it's like to form a bond with your Bey, so you wouldn't know the true strength that comes from Bey Spirit!"

"Save your breath," Damian said, tilting his head downward in a threatening manner. "After all, who knows how much air you'll get in the Underworld - better breathe while you still can!"

Gingka ignored him. "Pegasus! Again!"

Again Galaxy Pegasus shot towards Kerbecs, and again it bounced off leaving not so much as a scratch. Gingka called out to Pegasus once more, but got the same result.

Damian's smirk twisted into a broad grin, pupils narrowing to the border of insanity. "Fine. You don't believe me? I'll show you! Kerbecs-" he commanded, extending an arm to his Bey, "HADES GATE!"

Gingka gritted his teeth. His strongest special move already?!

Damian laughed as Hades Kerbecs erupted into a column of flame. Gingka coughed and held a glove to his nose in an attempt to block out the dark purple smoke that flowed from the fiery Bey, quickly saturating the air around them.

"What's this?!" Blader DJ called out into his microphone, "A tower of fire has appeared in the stadium!"

With another burst of flame, an enormous doorway materialized above the bowl. It's ominous deep purple doors practically merged with the fog.

"Pegasus, out of the way!" Gingka cried out, anticipating what was to come next. He had seen this move before; fire would spew from the gate as soon as it opened.

With a creak, the doors opened...ever so slowly...

Damian's sneer fell into a look of almost horror as something besides a fiery three-headed dog burst from the gate: A long. Wide. Thick. Stream of-

RAINBOWS.

Despite himself, Gingka burst out laughing as a stream of multicolored smoke poured out of the Hades Gate, engulfing him completely. "H-hah, yeah, s-super scary, h-hahaha!"

Now Damian clenched his fists. "What's going on?! Kerbecs! What's wrong with you?!"

Suddenly, the gate began to glow a sparkling neon pink. A small blue circle appeared in the center of the doorway.

"What's that?!" Masamune exclaimed, leaning precariously over the edge of the team platform.

The blue circle suddenly enlarged to fill the entire doorway. A mixture of sky blue and cerulean, the doorway was now filled by a swirling watery vortex.

Without warning, Gingka suddenly felt himself being lifted up off the ground. "Wha? WAAAAH!" he tried to grab something, but the stark linoleum floor of the stadium offered no help. Helplessly he watched the ground move rapidly further away, and finally squeezed his eyes tight as he was plunged into the vortex.

"Gingka!" Madoka cried out. "Wait- AAH!" With a yelp, she and the other Gan Gan Galaxy members were swept off the ground as well. "It-it's pulling us in!" With a last cry of "HELP!", Madoka, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu disappeared into the blue.

"Grrr...Kerbecs! Enough!" Damian commanded as he, too, was lifted up. The golden Bey shuddered violently, as if trying to break free of something, but the attack didn't cease. In not another moment, Damian, Jack, and Zeo had fallen up into the vortex as well.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN...hehe...yeah...**

**Please review! ^^'**


	2. What happened?

**A/N: Hola, amigos~! Guess what? I FINALLY UPDATED! :DDDD Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! ^^**

**Erm, sorry if not much happens in this chapter, but more shall happen in the next one! ****...hopefully!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own MFB or MLP.**

* * *

What just happened...?

Gingka opened his eyes slowly. They were met by total blackness. "Guys...? Madoka? Tsubasa?"

A feminine voice reached his ears. "All here, Gi- wah? WAGH! What's happened to me?!"

Gingka jerked his head toward the voice. "Madoka?! What's wrong?! What's going-"

"W-hoa, Gingki! My hands are giant marshmallows!"

...what?

"I don't think they're marshmallows, Yu. I think they're some kind of hoof," came a husky male voice.

"What?!"

"Well, look at your face."

"How'm I s'pposed to do that?! I can't look at my own face, Tsubasa!"

"AH! Tsubasa, h-he's not the only one..."

"Huh?"

"Tsubasa, Yu, Masamune, what the heck?! What are you- GAH! What gives?! I'm not wearing anything!"

Gingka thrashed his head in the darkness. "Argh! Madoka! Masamune! Tsubasa! Yu! Where are you guys?!"

He felt something warm move in front of him. Like magic, pressure was relieved from his eyes and the world was revealed as if from behind a dark curtain.

The warm thing, an animal of some sort, scooched back after lifting the suffocating bandanna from where it had been sitting in the redhead's line of sight.

Gingka looked around. The savior, along with it's three comrades, were like no animal he had ever seen before. They were quadrupedal and covered in brightly colored fur, noses protruding in dog-like muzzles. They somewhat resembled his Pegasus. Besides these four creatures, his teammates were nowhere in sight. "Guys...where are you?!"

"Um, hello?!" One of the animals, green coat ruffled, waved a blunt leg in front of his face. "We're right here! Gingka?"

He would recognize that annoying voice anywhere.

"M-Masamune?!"

The green animal receded. "Yo."

Gingka looked his companion over with panic. "What the heck happened to you?!"

The animal, apparently Masamune, shrugged. "Dunno. Look at yourself."

Gingka looked down at his chest. Not only was his orange-and-blue garb missing, but his skin...no, fur...was...blue?

He shook his head. It felt like he had some sort of mohawk, and he could feel hair trailing down his neck. Lifting a hand to his face, his cheeks paled. He had no fingers. His arm ended in a hard flat cap. With the sensation that there were more limbs that he could move, he slowly shifted his shoulders. He heard the flutter of feathers. Wings?!

"Wh-what happened?!" He looked up at the other animals, which he now realized, looked an awful lot like some people he knew... "Tsubasa?! Yu?! Madoka?! WHAT HAPPENED?! What ARE we?! What am I?!"

One of the things spoke. "It looks to me like we've become some sort of stylized horses. Never seen anything like this before, though." The "horse" that had replied was the tallest of the four. Apparently male - he had spoken with Tsubasa's voice - he had a sleek silver pelt, long pale hair cascading from his neck and rear. Both mane and tail ended in yellow bands, holding them in two loose ponytails. Two small wings protruded from his back, and his flank was adorned with a picture of a purple eagle's head, much like Earth Eagle's Face Bolt.

The smallest piped up. "Don't I look cool Gingki?" Yu, as was obvious due to the nickname, was short and skinny with a cream-colored coat. His mane and tail were short and puffy, flopping about playfully in untamed tangerine blonde spikes. There was a picture of a batlike measuring scale on his flank.

The other creature, Madoka, who had not yet spoken, was the daintiest of the group. Her pastel pink pelt was short and tidy. Her mane and tail were shorter than Yu's, although in a similar style. Short blunt bangs of brown hair framed her round ocean eyes, and a spiral alicorn jutted out from her forehead. A noticeable blush was painted across her round muzzle. "Stupid portal..." she was muttering, "Taking away a girl's outfit..." The pink horse tucked her forelegs up tightly against her front.

"Whatever, Madoka," Masamune said, waving a green hoof dismissively. His pelt, also green, contrasted drastically with his red alicorn. His hair was an even greater contrast, jagged black spikes outlined in white, much like a knife blade pointed carelessly at the sky. An ornate unicorn's head decorated his thigh.

Tsubasa glanced at Madoka. "He's right; that's the least of our problems right now."

"I think it's cool! This horse thing, I mean!" Yu said, grinning happily. "You're all so lucky, though! I'm all...normal! Why'm I not a Pegasus or a unicorn?!"

Turning away from the conversation, Gingka looked around. He wasn't in a Beystadium. A dark canopy of leaves blocked out much of the midday's potential sunlight, and thick gnarled trees enclosed him and his friends on all sides but one, which led to an overgrown path. A bird screeched from the branches of one tree. "We won't figure anything out by just sitting here. Maybe there's someone else to ask down that path!" He jabbed a hoof in the direction of the part in the forest.

Tsubasa shrugged. "Can't hurt to take a look."

"Let's go then!" Masamune jumped up from his sitting position, then stumbled. "Whoa! My legs are bent backward!"

"Horses' legs bend opposite of ours," Tsubasa explained, "So you'll just have to get used to it."

The five were soon all standing and taking cautious steps. It was hard to get used to walking on four legs, much less ones that bent outward, but they eventually got the hang of it. After picking up their Beys, which had come through the portal with them, in their mouths - how else were they supposed to hold them? - Yu bounded down the path, and the others followed suit, wondering what exactly they were in for.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another clearing much deeper in the forest, there sat a group of stallions. The three were sitting somewhat near each other, but weren't taking much interest in one another.

The shortest, a blue-furred horse that could pass for a colt, had an irritated scowl etched into his muzzle. His mane stuck out in blunt blue spikes, edged with lime green, and his short green-and-blue striped tail lay sprawled on the ground behind him. He was accompanied by another sitting next to him. The tallest of the three, this horse had a sleek teal coat and long wavy pink locks that looked as if they'd fit a mare much better. One eye was covered by an ominous black mask, and the other decorated by colorful facepaint. In contrast to the blue stallion, this one had somewhat of a grin on his face, and was inspecting his hooves with interest. "Truely a work of art..." he muttered.

The third was a grey stallion, his shaggy brown mane streaked with bright yellow. He sat apart from the others, and was staring off into space in a focused manner, as if trying to pick words out of the patterns in the forest canopy or even shuffle it with his mind.

The blue horse glanced up at his effeminate companion and scowled. "What're we supposed to do now?"

The teal horse didn't turn away from his hoof, which was slick with a bold blue paint, like nail polish. "I'd say that decision is yours, Damian," He replied idly. He glanced down at the blue horse, Damian, with the corner of his eye. "Or is it too hard for that little brain of yours to handle, hm?"

Damian glared at him. The teal horse smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve.

"I suppose we should find help..." Damian started, annoyance tainting his voice. "Someone who could tell us what's going on."

"That way."

Damian and the teal horse, Jack, turned around. The grey stallion, Zeo, had moved closer and was standing behind them. He stuck a hoof out in the direction of an opening in the dark trees surrounding the clearing. "It's the only way to go. There might be other...creatures outside this forest that we could ask." He shuddered involuntarily. The air in the forest was chill, and the whole place gave off an eerie aura. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"A plan as good as any," replied Jack, standing up. Damian grunted in agreement, and the three headed down the path without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnd scene! Hopefully this was worth the wait ^^' Review and I might be motivated to write faster! :D**


	3. What IS this place?

**A/N: It's chapter 3, peoplez~! Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story! ****More stuff happens in this chapter! ...well, duh, but you know.**

**I'm gonna reply to the reviews for chapter 2! :D Maybe then people will review more!**

**KHsupergeek1288:**** Thank you~! I'm glad this story isn't failing so far! ^^' (FanFiction isn't letting me underline your screen name! D:)**

**GalaxyPegasus14: Here's more~! I hope this chapter is as good as the others!  
**

**AlxkendBlader: That so they will! Although a FEW of the Equestrians may already have some knowledge on the subject...**

**DISCLAIMER: There are some Beyblades and My Little Pony dolls lying around my house, does that count? ...nope, didn't think so.**

* * *

"Woahhhhhhh!"

Five horses emerged from the dark foliage and gaped. The round metal tops that they had been carrying fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Now that Team Gan Gan Galaxy had escaped the concealing greenery of the forest, they saw that whatever world they had been sucked into was vastly different from the one they had left. Everywhere they looked, the world was blanketed with lush, perfectly trimmed green grass and colorful, symmetrical flowers, with bright butterflies flitting about against the picturesque blue sky. Cheerful songbirds twittered just out of sight, and a colorful little town could be seen in the near distance.

Gingka was speechless. Was this really what was inside Hades Gate...? Madoka had never mentioned anything like this when researching America. What had Team Starbreaker been hiding?!

Masamune turned in a slow circle, taking in the scenery. His brown eyes, unchanged from those of his human form, were wide. "Where...where ARE we...?"

"It's so beautiful!" Madoka exclaimed. She watched the butterflies fly about her head and giggled. If she looked close enough, they even had tiny smiley faces! ...wait...what?

Tsubasa inspected the grass with perplexed interest. It was literally perfect - no irregularities whatsoever. The blades didn't even cast shadows! _How is this even possible?_ he thought, furrowing his brow.

"Hey, who's that?"

Yu pointed toward a lone horse standing a ways ahead of them. It was bright pink with an insanely puffy pink mane - presumably a mare - and was bouncing around in the grass for no apparent reason.

"Let's find out!" Masamune replied. He took in a deep breath, and yelled:

"HEEEEEEEY! WHO'RE YOU?!"

The mare turned toward them. Her eyes, already much larger than necessary for sight, grew even wider, and she leapt into the air and gasped.

"Uh...hi! Could you please tell us where we are?" asked Gingka.

Without replying, the mare shot off into the distance.

The horses of Team Gan Gan Galaxy exchanged confused glances. What was that about?

"Maybe whoever's in the town will be of more help," suggested Tsubasa, breaking the silence, "It's worth a try."

The Bladers set out once more.

* * *

Team Gan Gan Galaxy was nearing the town, when...something...shot out of the sky. And, of course, barreled straight into them.

They figured they were going to have to get used to weird happenings.

"Ugh..." Masamune, sprawled flat on his stomach, groaned and attempted futilely to roll over. The horse-sized weight on his back kept him down. "Get off, dude...!"

The weight lifted, using his back as a launching pad. Masamune rolled over, and saw through his glare that the assailant, hovering in the air above him, was another mare, a Pegasus. She looked a bit like horse-Gingka. Her coat and wings were a bright sky blue, and her rainbow mane was spiky and unkempt. A picture of a rainbow lightning bolt adorned her flank.

"You should watch where you're going, whoever you are!" Masamune complained, not bothering to get up.

The Pegasus flew down and stuck her nose close to his, violet eyes glinting defiantly. "Maybe I MEANT to fly into you."

"Who ARE you, horsey?!" interjected Yu, bounding up and down. His small white hooves scuffed at the ground impatiently.

The Pegasus flew up higher and folded her forelegs across her chest. A contemplative frown adorned her muzzle. "You guys are new here, aren'tcha?"

"So it appears," replied Tsubasa.

The blue Pegasus grinned. "Then allow me to introduce myself! I am the awesome Rainbow Dash, THE fastest flyer in ALL of Ponyville!" The newly identified Rainbow Dash punctuated her statement by flying in jet-fast circles around the group of Bladers, creating a brilliant rainbow ring in her wake. Eventually she stopped, reassuming her cross-legged pose. "So, who're you?"

"I'm Masamune Kadoya, the number one Blader!" declared Masamune Kadoya the number one Blader, leaping to his feet. "And these are my sidekicks! Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, and scarfy!" He jerked his head in the direction of each respective Blader.

"My name is Gingka and you know it!" corrected scarfy, flapping his wings in annoyance. Masamune ignored him.

Tsubasa took up the explanation. "We're Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Japan's representative team in the Beyblade World Championship."

Rainbow Dash frowned slightly. "'Bay blade'? Is that, like, an underwater sword fighting game or something?"

Madoka gasped. "You mean...you don't know what Beyblade is?!"

"Nope," replied Rainbow Dash blatantly.

Masamune stared, aghast. "Like, where've you been?! Beyblade is only the greatest sport in all the world! Everyone knows about it!"

"Uhhhh...nope! Can't be all _that_ popular, if I don't know about it!" Rainbow Dash grinned again. "But if it's a sport, I bet _I'd _be the best at it~"

"Bet not!" Masamune shot back. "I'M the number one Blader! That means I'M the best at it! I'm a member of Japan's representative team, ya know!"

Rainbow Dash looked at him blankly. "Japan?"

Cue awkward silence.

All five Gan Gan Galaxy members now stared at the Pegasus in utter shock. _She didn't know what Japan was? _What had this thing, been living under a rock?!

Yu opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Tsubasa covered his mouth with one hoof. "Wait a sec." He looked up at Rainbow Dash. "As you can see, we're a bit confused right now. Is there any place we could go to get information about..." he gestured to the surrounding expanse of perfectness, "...this place?"

Yu pushed Tsubasa's hoof away from his mouth. "Yeah! Somewhere there're more horses like you and me and us!"

Rainbow Dash looked at the colt quizzically, but nonetheless answered Tsubasa's question. "My friend Twilight is an egghead, she could probably explain whatever you guys are so mixed up about. C'mon!" Without waiting for an explanation, she took off in a blur of color, whizzing toward the town they had seen earlier.

Having nowhere else to go, and eager for answers, Team Gan Gan Galaxy galloped after her.

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished~!**

**Y'know, this chapter seemed so long when I was writing it...but now I'm rereading it and it seems so short! TT^TT sigh...anywho, some of the MLP characters finally made an appearance! Yay! Hopefully Rainbow Dash wasn't too OOC ^^'**

**I'm glad people like this so far! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
